


Katsuki Yuuri's Puppy Meltdown

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Present, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Tears, Victor is a great fiance, Yurio loves this, birthday surprise, of perhaps joy, short fic, yuuri is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Victor wants to get Yuuri the perfect birthday present, and plans for it to be a surprise. But things get a little messy when Yuuri gets a bit emotional. Like, Kristen-Bell's-sloth-meltdown emotional.





	Katsuki Yuuri's Puppy Meltdown

Victor had waited because too soon might upset his love, and too late might mean he misses his shot. It had been almost two years since Yuuri’s precious Vicchan had passed, and for so long Victor had wanted to get Yuuri a puppy. Nothing would make Yuuri smile more than a cute little fluffy puppy to call his own. Sure, he had Makkachin, but Victor felt bad every time they left the house and the poor old girl alone. A puppy might be a bit much, but Makka could handle anything. So Victor devised a plan, got the other Russian skaters on board (Yurio had to be dragged into helping), and then he waited.

~

Yuuri had planned a small dinner party for his birthday, only able to invite Georgi, Mila and Yurio over for a nice dinner. It was too close to the Grand Prix final, and half the skaters there were competing. Victor and Georgi had retired to help with coaching, and Yurio had started to work under Victor more so Yakov can focus on others. It was going to be a pleasant time before it got too stressful.

The night was pleasant enough for St. Petersburg, and Yuuri and Victor had dressed up smartly. The apartment had been set up with a few party streamers and some balloons (Victor refused to let Yuuri’s birthday go by without balloons), and Makkachin was carefully inspecting them while Yuuri finished up with the last dish and Victor finished doing his hair in the bathroom. Yuuri had thought he heard Victor talking, but it was most likely to himself.

Soon, after Victor had finished to join Yuuri in the last bit of preparations, there was a harsh knock on the door.

Victor hummed disapprovingly. “I think Yurio has arrived,” he joked, making his fiancé smile while he went to open the door.

Just before everyone started to settle for dinner, Victor piqued up. “Yuuri, love, could you come with me for a second?”

“Is everything alright?” Yuuri was concerned, was the food not cooked? Did he have odd socks on? Did Victor want to redo his hair _again_?

“Of course, I just need to speak with you.”

Yuuri followed Victor to the bedroom, and Victor closed the door and guided Yuuri by the shoulders to sit on their bed.

“What’s going on?”

“I have a surprise for you,” Victor said, looking excited enough to spoil whatever the surprise was – he’d done so before. “I need you to stay in here though, while we bring it in.”

“Victor,” Yuuri tried, but his fiancé was already walking back out the door, smiling like a lunatic, and gesturing for Yuuri to stay. So Yuuri sat, and waited, and thought. What was so special for Victor to make Yuuri wait in the bedroom? It had to be something at least sizeable, noticeable, perhaps noisy even. It couldn’t be sexual, not with their guests. Victor was surprisingly private about things like that. Maybe his family had come over? Had Victor flown his family over to see him? There were hushed voices coming from the over room, and movement too, and a door being shut.

Yuuri was working himself up about seeing his family, considering it’d been a while since he had, when he heard it. A tiny, little yip. A sound that Makkachin might’ve made, but not in her old age. So if it wasn’t Makka . . .

_Oh my god_. A puppy. It had to be a puppy. Victor had bought Yuuri a puppy. The most thoughtful gift, most precious gift, something Yuuri treasured so emotionally. The tears were falling, his heart was beating, and he needed a moment to come to terms with the fact that there was a puppy in the next room for him. He laid down on the head, brought his hand over his eyes to tried to get it together. But Victor had walked in with Yurio, who was recording on his phone.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor was panicking. What had happened to make his Yuuri react like this? His cheeks were red and wet from the tears that still poured out, he was either frowning or smiling possibly, and he refused to let Victor take his hand away from his face. He’d left him for only a few minutes while Georgi brought the little guy up.

“You got me a puppy,” Yuuri managed, sounding – Victor thought with a lot of affection – like a child, one that you’d find on the internet going viral for an extreme reaction. Victor could have laughed. He never imagined Yuuri having such an extreme reaction to getting a puppy (a few tears sure, but this was something else). 

“I did, do you want to meet him?” _He’ll feel better once he’s holding the puppy_ , Victor thought, and guided Yuuri past Yurio, who was still recording and looking like he’d just won another gold medal, to the lounge where Makka was sniffing her new companion who was sitting in Georgi’s lap on the lounge suite. 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri cried, immediately rushing over to coo at the fluffy little poodle. “He’s just like Vicchan!”

~

The night had been . . . interesting to say the least. Yuuri had refused to leave the puppy – who he had named Mamoru – even sitting on the floor to be close to him, eyes still red and cheeks still puffy. Victor was really glad his present was so well loved, even if the reaction had left him a mixture of amused and concerned. Mila and Georgi thought Yuuri was a sweetheart, and thought the food was lovely. And Yurio had recorded the whole thing, sent it to all of Yuuri’s family and friends, before posting it to social media where it went viral.

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at Kristen Bell's sloth meltdown [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5jw3T3Jy70) because it's exactly how I pictured Yuuri in this moment.
> 
> A shoutout to natsubutart on [tumblr](http://natsubutart.tumblr.com/) for Mamoru's name idea. Please go check out their YOI lovechild au because they've put so much effort in and it's wonderful.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading because it really does mean so much when people who their appreciation for something you've put effort into. If you liked this work check out other humorous and fluff fuelled thing over on [my account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/works). I am a student so I don't have time to do longer fics and get them out frequently, but I'm trying to get back into writing and I've been told I'm not bad at humour. So if you think it's something you'd like to see more of consider subscribing to me.
> 
> Thank you all!


End file.
